


Fluffy Morning Drabbles

by morgan_mim



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_mim/pseuds/morgan_mim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil wake up and have some morning bants. Fluff and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Morning Drabbles

"Goodmorning." 

Phil slowly opened his eyes. "Morning Dan man." Dan punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Dan man? Where did that one come from?" Dan snuggled up to Phil. 

"I dunno, maybe from waking me up early in the morning?" Phil pulled the blankets over his head.

"It's 2:30" Dan said, joining Phil under the covers. "Thats like 9:00 to normal people." 

"Normal people wake up way too early" Phil protested, reveling in Dan's warmth.

Dan placed a gentle kiss on Phil's nose. "You were a normal people once." 

"Yeah, and it sucked." Phil kissed Dan's dimple.

Dan chuckled and kissed Phil's eyebrow. In return Phil kissed Dan's ear.

"I suppose that I wasn't there when you were a normal people." 

"And I couldn't do this." Phil kissed Dan lightly.

"No, I suppose you could not." Dan said. "Phil? Phil!" 

Phil had already fallen into a deep sleep. Dan gave up on the whole getting out of bed thing and fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the shortest, shittiest first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoyed it. Ill post again sometime.


End file.
